


Silicon Valley's Hottest Power Couple, Or: How Jared and Richard's relationship develops when their friends and the media are assholes.

by solversonlou



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Basically just Richard and Jared trying to be together., Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Outing, Top!Richard, Whilst everyone else reacts., canon typical bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Richard frowns at the back of Gilfoyle's head, "I didn't even want you guys to know about this! Why don't you know how to knock?""You've got a whole fucking room, Richard," Dinesh stresses. "The kitchen is communal. It's for eating, not gay stuff!"Jared and Richard's newfound relationship gets rustled. They try to navigate the circumstances of said relationship as a potential media storm and the reaction from their friends surround them.





	Silicon Valley's Hottest Power Couple, Or: How Jared and Richard's relationship develops when their friends and the media are assholes.

Richard isn't exactly great at dating. His previous failed relationships could speak to that claim. His own stubbornness, competitiveness, and an unbelievable amount of insecurity were all contributors to his downfalls.

So when he begins a relationship with Jared of all people, he can't help but worry that it will completely blow up in his face and destroy the very company he had built with his bare hands.

"Maybe all of your past relationships failed because they were with women," Gilfoyle notes nonchalantly, beer bottle in hand. "Maybe it'll work out because you finally accepted that you're gay."

"Oh, I don't think that's the case, Gilfoyle," Jared says, speaking for himself and Richard, who's got his face pressed into his hands like he has done for the last half hour, ever since Gilfoyle and Dinesh had found out about his and Jared's arrangement. "Sexuality is a spectrum, surely someone of your religious background would understand that?"

Gilfoyle blinks at Jared for a long second, "Absolutely not. Unless you think being gay is somehow connected to Satan."

"I still can't wrap my head around this," Dinesh interrupts, thumb and forefinger propping up his chin. "I mean, I always knew Jared was kinda gay for you, but Richard? For as many jokes I make about you sucking dick, I never thought they'd be true."

A low groan leaves Richard as he presses his face into his hands harder, desperately wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Guys, can we please be sensible about this?" Jared says, placing his hands out, trying to lower the tone. "Richard and I need time to slide into the dating process. It's very new for us."

"Yeah, I bet it's new for Richard to be _sliding_ into you," Gilfoyle comments, tapping away at his terminal.

Finally lifting his face from his hands, Richard frowns at the back of Gilfoyle's head, "I didn't even want you guys to know about this! Why don't you know how to knock?"

"You've got a whole fucking room, Richard," Dinesh stresses. "The kitchen is communal. It's for eating, not gay stuff!"

"Then why are you allowed in there?" Gilfoyle comments.

"Fuck you, Gilfoyle!"

Richard sighs, relieved somewhat that maybe the conversation has shifted away from him and Jared.

He wishes too soon, apparently, because Gilfoyle swivels in his chair and gestures between the two of them, "You better not fuck in my bed. I'm the only one with a king size. I don't want your jizz in my space."

"Oh, Gilfoyle, that won't happen, don't worry," Jared chuckles, waving a dismissive hand. He gazes towards Richard, eyes soft as Richard sinks in his desk chair. "We only make love at my apartment."

Richard's eyes snap open, wide as he stares at Jared, who looks slightly confused by his reaction.

Dinesh sucks in air through his teeth, the air awkward.

Turning to Richard, Gilfoyle deadpans, " _'Make love?'_ and you choose to date this Brady Bunch fuck?"

Jared frowns, gaze dropping, clearly hurt by Gilfoyle's words, and the sight of it riles something in Richard, who turns his anger towards Dinesh and Gilfoyle especially.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I do choose to date Jared," Richard jabs a finger in their general direction. "And I know you guys think it's weird and you think it makes me gay, and I can't change your mind about that, but honestly, if it makes me gay, then so be it."

Richard has a self satisfied smirk on his lips by the end of his sentence, like he's just delivered a Harvey Milk level of inspirational speech, instead of just awkwardly babbling away.

Sucking in air through his teeth again, Dinesh squints at Richard, nods slowly, "Yeah, Richard, it kinda does make you gay."

Letting out a long sigh, Richard's, shoulders sink, eyes rolling back as he stares up at the ceiling, defeated.

It's only as he glances over at Jared and sees that bright eyed look of thankfulness and the soft smile on his features does he register that his words at least mean something to someone.

\- - -

The dating situation is initially pretty easy to deal with at work.

The employees are used to Jared constantly popping into Richard's office and being very attentive to their boss's needs. In fact, it's so accepted that nobody even notices the lingering touches of Jared's fingers on Richard's back, or how Richard will clear his throat when Jared does just that.

It's only when Gilfoyle strolls into the big, glass conference room, leaving the door wide open, does their secret get blown.

"Don't blame me when you two chucklefucks break up," Gilfoyle's tone is stoic despite his clear annoyance. "Great move dating your fucking employees, Richard."

Richard opens his mouth to respond, but as he looks out at their collective crew who are now very much paying attention to the scene before them, he clamps up. Swallowing the watery taste of pre-puke in his mouth, his face begins to sweat.

Jared notices immediately and rushes to his side, hand placed on his back, something which only fuels the staring eyes.

"Gilfoyle, you dick," Dinesh shakes his head as he follows behind Gilfoyle, shutting the door behind him just as Richard's vomit hits the bottom of the trash can. "Did you actually need to do that, or do you just specialize in being an asshole?"

"You cannot honestly be offended," Gilfoyle deadpans, eyes shifting between where Jared is rubbing Richard's back and Dinesh is glaring at him with arms folded. "Christ, you were asking me earlier what would happen to the company if they broke up, I was just bringing it up with the source."

"Yeah, but not in front of fifty fucking employees," Dinesh stresses, strangely sympathetic towards Jared and much more so Richard with wanting to keep it on the down-low. 

"Why are you guys so sure that we're going to break up?" Jared chuckles, oblivious but a little nervous.

Richard swallows drily as he lifts his head, wiping the corner of his mouth on his hoodie sleeve, "The company will be fine if we break up. We're professionals."

Jared's hand leaves Richard's back as he steps away, brow furrowing, "Wait, Richard, why are you so sure we're going to break up? Do you not want to be with me?"

"Christ, it's happening," Gilfoyle whistles, earning him a frown from Dinesh, who gestures at him to leave the office so they can give Jared and Richard some space.

"Jared, of course I-- Jared, I don't..." Richard turns around in his chair, faces Jared with concerned eyes before closing them and exhaling sharply. "I said _if _we break up, not when."__

__"Richard, I appreciate the honesty, and I know I should be logical about this," Jared says, voice shaking a little. "But I feel like my stomach just dropped out of me."_ _

__"For fucks sake, Gilfoyle!" Richard yells, loud enough for Gilfoyle to hear on the other side of the glass._ _

__Dinesh tries to respect their privacy, but it's difficult when everyone in the office can see every little thing the two of them do._ _

__"What's happening?" one coder asks, watching as Richard approaches Jared and places his hands on his biceps._ _

__Jared lifts his head slowly, frown turning into a gentle smile as Richard speaks to him, inaudible to the crew._ _

__After a moment, Jared lifts his arms as if to hug Richard, and Richard responds by stepping back and gesturing towards the glass walls that surround them._ _

__"Looks like Pied Piper lives another day," Gilfoyle says as Richard returns to his desk and Jared moves to pick up the trash bag from the can next to Richard's feet. Gilfoyle chuckles, tone dark. "Nothing says romance like carrying a trash can of your CEO's puke around."_ _

__\- - -_ _

__"Richard," Jared says Richard's name like it's something holy, breath hitching as he gazes up at him, eyes filled with the same wonder that he directs at him daily, but tenfold. His manicured fingers dig into the skin of Richard's back, gentle as to not hurt him, but firm enough to let him know how much he wants this._ _

__Richard has never been with a guy before Jared, at least not to this extent. The slick, tight heat of him around him is more than enjoyable, something he can take his time with instead of the erratic rutting he's had with previous partners._ _

__Jared's encouragement and praises still make his face flush hot with embarrassment, that awkward side of him coming out as he rocks into Jared, eyes squeezing shut._ _

__An ex-girlfriend once told Richard that he's too quiet when he fucks, makes it seem like he's not enjoying it._ _

__Jared doesn't mind it at all. If anything, it just makes the rare grunts and moans that slip from Richard's lips all that more enjoyable. Wrapping long fingers around himself as Richard fucks into him, Jared presses his other hand to Richard's face as he blinks up at him._ _

__Richard stutters out Jared's name when he comes, and it's lost against his lips as Jared cranes his neck up to kiss him, fingers pressing into Richard's curls._ _

__Jared follows shortly after, Richard's fingers replacing his own, something Jared tells Richard that he doesn't have to do, but Richard insists upon. It's only fair, after all, and Richard doesn't want to feel as if he's taking advantage._ _

__Richard kisses Jared a little clumsily as Jared comes, spilling over Richard's knuckles and across his own stomach._ _

__Jared watches Richard through half-lidded eyes, gaze soft as Richard sits on the edge of the bed to clean himself up, "I love you, Richard."_ _

__It isn't exactly the most romantic moment to say it, not as Richard is dropping the condom filled with his own come in the trash can besides Jared's bed._ _

__Richard turns to him, mouth open slightly, taking in the sight of Jared's long torso, the soft gaze of his blue eyes and the pink of his cheeks. Jared is so ridiculously fond of him, and Richard really believes that nobody has ever looked at him the way Jared does._ _

__Lips twitching into a smile, Richard shifts on the bed, rolls over to face Jared, propped up on his elbow, "I love you too."_ _

__Jared's teeth flash as he grins, chest blooming with a warmth that makes him feel as though he's going to burst, "You said it back."_ _

__Richard pushes back Jared's sweat damp fringe as he nods, "Yeah, I kinda did."_ _

__\- - -_ _

__"Monica, there are some new revelations regarding Pied Piper that I would like to discuss with Richard Hendricks, could you arrange a meeting with him for this Friday?" Laurie doesn't look up from her desk as she signs off a few documents._ _

__"Has something happened with the company?" Monica frowns, confused as to what exactly Laurie is concerned about. Richard hasn't messaged her in weeks._ _

__"It seems that Pied Piper do not have a reliable HR department, so internal issues in regards to certain staff relationships will have to be dealt with our HR department," Laurie explains, still occupied by her work._ _

__"Staff relationships?" Monica questions, stepping into Laurie's office. "Are the coders turning on Richard again? He told me that was done with."_ _

__Lowering her glasses, Laurie looks up almost mechanically, a hint of confusion in her stoic stare, "Monica, you are aware of Richard Hendricks and Donald Dunn entering into a romantic relationship, yes?"_ _

__The name Donald crosses Monica's brain and doesn't register at first, but then it clicks and she's blinking at Laurie, open mouthed, taken aback slightly. She huffs out a surprised noise, arms folding across her stomach, "Wow. No, I did not know that, actually."_ _

__"Monica, what exactly is it that you do when I don't see you?"_ _

__\- - -_ _

__Jared answers the door to his apartment with a fond smile on his features, eyes lighting up at the sight of Monica, "Oh, it's so good to see you, Monica, come in."_ _

__"Hey, Jared," Monica gives him a small smile before making a beeline directly for Richard, who's sitting on Jared's couch eating a bowl of cereal. "Richard, why the fuck didn't you tell me about you and Jared?"_ _

__Richard blinks at her, wordless, spoon still in his mouth. He lowers the spoon after a moment of Monica looking at him expectantly, wipes his mouth on the back of his hoodie sleeve as he sighs, "I didn't even want Dinesh and Gilfoyle to know..."_ _

__"Yeah, well, it's my job to know, Richard," Monica stresses, folding her arms. "I had to find out from Laurie, who, by the way, wants to see you on Friday about it."_ _

__"Wait, why?" Richard frowns._ _

__"Maybe because Jared is your COO and workplace relationships come with a massive risk?" Monica explains, directing all of her frustration towards Richard and none towards Jared,apparently. "Plus, you and Jared technically are Pied Piper's HR, so it has to go through our HR instead."_ _

__"She's right, Richard," Jared clarifies, stepping forward, gesturing with his hands as he explains the business side of it. "In fact, I was planning to bring it up with you about informing Bream and Hall, but it seems Gilfoyle's outing of us has got to them already."_ _

__Richard shoves another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, tries to distract from the hot sweat that casts over his face, eyes widening as impending panic settles in._ _

__Dealing with HR isn't exactly something he likes the sound of. All of those invasive questions, the prodding at his and Jared's relationship. Not to mention the potential media storm it could create if the world were to know._ _

__Monica leaves after a few reassuring words from Jared._ _

__Richard throws up the cereal shortly after._ _

__\- - -_ _

__The meeting goes surprisingly well._ _

__Richard doesn't throw up once, and Laurie, although initially irritated by the lack of sooner communication, nods and signs the forms needed._ _

__Monica actually congratulates Richard when they're in the hallway, tells him she's happy for them both._ _

__Jared thanks her with a warm grace, and Richard nods, still a little awkward about the whole thing, but thankful, nonetheless._ _

__"See, no one else will know besides Hall and Bream," Jared reassures Richard, rubbing his back as they walk side by side out of the offices. "No media storm necessary."_ _

__

__\- - -_ _

__"Jared Dunn?" Gavin Belson frowns, chair rolling out as he pushes against the edge of his desk with his propped up feet. He looks up at Hoover in disbelief. "Jared fucking Dunn? My ex assistant who left Hooli to join Pied Piper?"_ _

__"Yes, it seems that Mr. Dunn and Richard Hendricks are involved in a romantic relationship," Hoover informs him, tablet in his hand as he reads off the screen. "They confirmed their relationship status with the HR department of Hall and Bream last week, according to an anonymous Pied Piper employee, who informed a Buzzfeed journalist."_ _

__"Buzzfeed? I find this out through a goddamn Buzzfeed article?" Gavin scoffs, frown deepening as his feet press to the ground. "Why the fuck didn't I know about this sooner? Isn't this why we have a guy on the inside?"_ _

__Hoover doesn't get a chance to respond, his words interrupted by Gavin's angry rambling, "Jesus, Richard! You can walk my dog, but don't try to fuck it!"_ _

__\- - -_ _

__Richard has gotten used to Jared talking in his sleep._ _

__It's actually quite soothing, especially when he realises the maniacal laughter and borderline hate speech has softened into sweet, German love poems that Richard tries to Google translate as close to his ability._ _

__Jared is curled around him, lips pressed to the nape of Richard's neck, long arms draped over him, and for the first time in months, Richard isn't solely thinking about work, or the New Internet, or how people will respond if they find out about them._ _

__Maybe things won't be so bad if people find out. Maybe he could use the false perception that Silicon Valley is more open about gay rights to his advantage._ _

__Maybe he shouldn't care at all, but Richard has always been an over-thinker, and he's always had this uneasy feeling in his gut._ _

__But maybe Jared's presence in his life is changing that bit by bit._ _

__\- - -_ _

__They both wake up to the article._ _

__Jared's heart drops out of him as he looks at Richard, waiting for the horror and shame to take over._ _

__"Fuck them," Richard hisses, tossing his phone to Jared's bed-- _their _bed.___ _

____"Richard, I'm so sorry," Jared says softly, placing a gentle hand to Richard's back. "I know you didn't want people to find out."_ _ _ _

____"It's not that," Richard says, lips pressing into a straight line as he turns to Jared, brow furrowed. "It's just... the fact that they're treating it like it's something scandalous is so... I don't give a shit what they think, alright, Jared? I'm done caring about them. I just... the meaning behind these articles. Like they've uncovered some dirty fucking secret."_ _ _ _

____Jared's eyes soften at Richard's words, chest swelling with an overwhelming flurry of emotions. Tears prick at his eyelids as he whispers, " _Richard_..."_ _ _ _

____Richard is a little taken aback by Jared's emotional response, but he understands because his own anger is raging, fury at the hack Buzzfeed employee and the new mole in their own company that'd outed them._ _ _ _

____"Hey, come on," Richard's lips twitch into a reassuring smile, anger subsiding as his hands moving to Jared's arms, rubbing his thumbs over the bare skin exposed in his t shirt. "Let's go to work."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, Richard, really? You don't mind going in to work?" Jared asks, sniffing a little as his fingers meet Richard's waist and Richard reaches up to him, wiping a stray tear away from his cheek._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I don't care what they think," Richard says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth._ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____Gavin Belson actually fucking hires someone to try to seduce Jared away from Richard._ _ _ _

____Richard watches with narrowed eyes as a guy who's been flirting with Jared all throughout the schmoozy party they're attending approaches Jared, placing his thick, over-steroided fingers on Jared's lower back and grins at him with a mouth full of fake, white teeth._ _ _ _

____The guy's a certified beefcake, not that Richard has thought that much about what exactly his taste in men is, considering Jared is the first one he's realized his attraction to._ _ _ _

____After stewing in his anger for hours, Richard finally approaches Jared and the mystery guy, ready to give the fucker a piece of his mind and turn on that CEO Richard Hendricks savagery that he's adopted over the years._ _ _ _

____"Are you kidding me?!" Jared's tone is laced with disgust, jaw clenching as Richard stops in his tracks just behind him, observing the apparent confrontation. "You think you can just steal me away from Richard? I'm sorry, but who exactly are you, besides some jumped up little hussy?"_ _ _ _

____Richard swallows, eyes wide as he watches Jared unleash his fury on the guy, who stares at Jared, all of the colour from his fake tanned face draining away._ _ _ _

____"Don't think you can fool me, because I've been there, okay?" Jared threatens, eyes wild as he practically growls at the man. "I know that game. You're nothing to me. Richard Hendricks is the CEO of the best company in this entire valley, and you think you can take me from him? I am devoted to him! I have never loved someone as much as I love him!"_ _ _ _

____Richard's blood rushes hot at Jared's words, head a little dizzy as the beefcake calls Jared a psycho and storms away, clearly not being paid enough to do this._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, walk away, prick," Jared mutters, downing the glass of champagne he promised himself he wouldn't drink. Turning around, his eyes grow wide as he spots Richard, standing there with a dark gaze, chewing on his bottom lip as he just stares at him. "Richard? Are you okay?"_ _ _ _

____Grabbing Jared's hand, Richard growls, voice low as he pulls him through the crowd of people, "Just follow me."_ _ _ _

____"Richard, what's happened?" Jared asks softly, concerned as Richard leads him into an empty conference room, the sound of the party muffled behind them._ _ _ _

____Jared makes a soft noise of surprise when his back thuds against the door, Richard's fingers pressing hard against his biceps as he pushes him back. Voice a whisper, Jared's lashes flutter as he gazes down at him, " _Richard_?"_ _ _ _

____Richard kisses him, clumsy but hard, their teeth clashing together as Richard gets a knee between Jared's thighs._ _ _ _

____Jared moans into Richard's touch, one hand moving to press into the curls at the nape of his neck, the other gripping Richard's waist as he ruts up against him. Jared can feel Richard, already hard and pressed against his thigh through the fabric of their tuxedos._ _ _ _

____"You're mine," Richard growls between kisses, teeth scraping across the line of Jared's jaw as Jared groans, neck arching back, the long line of his throat exposed to Richard's mouth._ _ _ _

____" _Yes, Richard_ ," Jared breathes out, fingers tugging at the roots of his hair. The material between them causes a hot friction, Jared's slacks growing tighter as Richard rocks against him. "Yes, Richard, I am."_ _ _ _

____"I'm yours," Richard's voice is a little shaky, forehead pressing to Jared's collar, cheeks hot at his own confession. He rolls his hips forward, the sharp lines of their bodies aligning despite the height difference. "D-- Did you mean it?"_ _ _ _

____"Mean what?" Jared asks as Richard moves a hand between them, unbuttoning his own slacks quickly before moving to Jared's._ _ _ _

____"That you love me more than anyone," Richard reaches up, presses his fingertips to Jared's lips as he opens his eyes, gazes up at him._ _ _ _

____"Oh, Richard, of course," Jared says, pupils blown in the dim light of the conference room, chest swelling. "I love you so much, Richard."_ _ _ _

____"I love you too," the words are muffled against Jared's mouth as Richard cranes his neck up to kiss him. Then he's pulling his lips away, and Jared is slicking Richard's fingers with spit, tongue working around the digits, and Richard is moving a hand between them, wrapping it around the length of them both._ _ _ _

____They rut together like that, against the door of the conference room, a party filled with all of the biggest names in the valley happening just outside. Anyone could walk in, in fact guests walk by the frosted windows every few minutes, unaware of what's happening inside._ _ _ _

____Gavin Belson himself is outside there somewhere, his plan having failed completely, because Jared is with Richard, and Jared is kissing Richard, and Jared's hands are tugging at Richard's clothes, and Jared's cock is pressed flush to Richard's own._ _ _ _

____"Our tuxes," Jared warns, letting out a stuttered groan as he edges closer._ _ _ _

____"I don't care," Richard says, kissing Jared messily again._ _ _ _

____Jared comes first, spilling over Richard's knuckles and dick, gasping as his knees tremble and he buckles against the door._ _ _ _

____Richard bites back a groan as he watches Jared drop to his knees, and then Jared's hand is around him along with his mouth, and he's looking up at him from beneath dark lashes._ _ _ _

____Jared swallows around him when he comes, his cock hitting the back of Jared's throat, Jared's eyes watering as Richard spills into him._ _ _ _

____They stay in the conference room for a while, Jared pulling handkerchiefs out of his jacket to clean themselves up with. He uses the glass conference table in the middle of the room as a mirror so he can straighten his bow tie._ _ _ _

____Richard smooths a stray strand of hair from Jared's forehead before they leave the room, and Jared smiles fondly, wordlessly thanking him._ _ _ _

____A few guests are outside the room talking, and they stop mid-conversation to give Richard and Jared odd looks._ _ _ _

____Jared's cheeks are bright pink, and Richard's aren't much different, but he takes Jared's hand regardless, the two of them walking back to the main hall where the party is occurring._ _ _ _

____Gilfoyle notices them instantly, glances them once over before nudging Dinesh with his elbow, "Jared and Richard just fucked."_ _ _ _

____"What?!" Dinesh exclaims, turning to where Jared has struck up a conversation with Laurie Bream, and Richard is listening to another CEO, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Just now?! There's tons of chicks here and I still can't get a date. I can't believe Richard and Jared are getting action and I'm not."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe you should go gay," Gilfoyle shrugs, sipping on his glass of champagne._ _ _ _

____"Shut up, Gilfoyle."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____It's been a year and a half and they're still together, much to Gilfoyle's annoyance._ _ _ _

____"If you two chucklefucks get married..." Gilfoyle asks, reclining in his desk chair as he studies Jared and Richard, who are going over the plans for the beta release of the New Internet. "Who gets the company in the divorce?"_ _ _ _

____"We're not getting married, Gilfoyle," Jared chuckles, waving a dismissive hand as he returns his gaze to the clipboard._ _ _ _

____Richard swallows almost audibly, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie at Jared's response. He clears his throat, shaking his head as he looks down at the documents, "Can we just get back to work?"_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"What Gilfoyle said today..." Richard brings up later that evening, sat on their couch in their now shared condo. He twirls a strand of Jared's hair around his finger, Jared's head resting against his shoulder, a blanket laid over the two of them. "About marriage. You don't want that, right?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know," Jared admits, looking up at Richard with a frown. His eyes soften as he notices the shift in Richard's expression, the way he looks down at his lap, biting the corner of his lip. Sitting up, Jared presses a hand to Richard's knee, drawing his attention towards him. "Richard, do you want that?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Richard lies, eyes shifting from Jared's soft features to his lap, then back to Jared's face again. "Maybe? I don't know. Yeah, but you clearly don't."_ _ _ _

____"Richard..." Jared says in that concerned way of his, fingers twining with Richard's on his knee. "Richard, I've always had an... _unconventional_ view of marriage. Especially coming from a background like mine..."_ _ _ _

____Richard's thumb brushes across Jared's knuckles as he stares down at their joined hands._ _ _ _

____"I never thought I'd want marriage. I've seen what divorces can do to people," Jared continues. His look of concern shifts to a soft, small smile as he takes in the sight of Richard. "But you, Richard. I dreamt about marrying you before we even got together."_ _ _ _

____Looking up at Jared, Richard frowns, "But you told Gilfoyle..."_ _ _ _

____"I told him we weren't getting married as of right now," Jared says, bringing their linked hands up to his lips, kissing Richard's knuckles softly. It's so Jane Austen-esque and Richard's cheeks flush warm at the contact as Jared meets his eye again. "It doesn't mean I don't want to in the future."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"A wedding?" Dinesh repeats, glancing between Richard and Jared. "A fucking wedding?"_ _ _ _

____"I knew you queers would make it official," Gilfoyle says as he sips on his beer, surrounded by the other three and Monica in the Hacker Hostel._ _ _ _

____"Gilfoyle," Jared frowns. "That language isn't appropriate."_ _ _ _

____"I thought queer was progressive now... are you not getting gay married?" Gilfoyle says, blinking slowly at them. "Or are you finally getting that sex change you clearly wanted, Jared?"_ _ _ _

____Monica rolls her eyes as Dinesh scolds Gilfoyle, telling him to shut the fuck up._ _ _ _

____"God, you assholes never change, do you?" Richard groans, folding his arms as he leans back in his desk chair. "This is the exact same conversation we had when Jared and I started dating."_ _ _ _

____"Hey, I've always been supportive," Monica shrugs, sipping on a beer. She looks between the two of them, smiles at Jared. "Congratulations, by the way. I'm happy for you guys."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Monica," Jared smiles, fingers flexing around the back of Richard's desk chair as he stands besides him._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I mean, I didn't really expect any of this and I should probably find it weird," Dinesh says, chin pressed to his knuckles. "But I'm actually kinda happy for you both... huh."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks, Dinesh," Richard is surprised by Dinesh's response as he glances over at Jared, who gives him an equally surprised smile._ _ _ _

____"Better start writing the prenup now," Gilfoyle says. "Richard, I give you permission to have custody of me in the divorce. No way and I working for Mommy Jared."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"Why are there so many fucking old people here?" Dinesh questions as he walks through the reception room of the hotel, tugging at the too tight bow tie that Jared had insisted each groomsman wear._ _ _ _

____"Hey," Big Head interrupts them, drawing Dinesh and Gilfoyle's attention as he stands behind them, Big Gulp in hand. He's dressed in an identical suit to Dinesh._ _ _ _

____Gilfoyle, dressed in a similar suit to the both of them, but with his own alterations, lets out a small noise of surprise. He clears his throat, speaks with a flat tone, "Fuck me, where did you come from, Big Head?"_ _ _ _

____"Huh?" Nelson sips on his drink, blinking at them both. "Oh, well I got an Uber here. Then I met Richard in his dressing room to wish him luck. Then he thanked me. Then I told him not to throw up. Then he threw up. Then I came out here."_ _ _ _

____"Of course," Gilfoyle smirks, amused by Richard's suffering._ _ _ _

____"Uh, guys, have you seen Richard?" Monica approaches them, wearing a flowing, lavender dress that Jared had also picked out for her, one that matches the guy's ties. A groomswoman to go with their groomsmen. "I tried looking for him, but his dressing room was empty."_ _ _ _

____"Well, according to Big Head, the last time he saw Richard he was throwing up," Dinesh says, still frowning at the overwhelming amount of elderly people that jostle by him to get to their seats._ _ _ _

____"And you just left him?" Monica questions, clearly annoyed at him, but also distracted by the presence of the Big Gulp in his hand._ _ _ _

____"Huh? Oh, yeah, I did. Him throwing up was making me feel sick," Big Head says, nonchalantly._ _ _ _

____"Fuck..." Monica scans the room, no sign of Richard anywhere. "Should I go look for him?"_ _ _ _

____Gilfoyle folds his arms across his chest, surveys the room with disinterest, "He's probably half a mile away from here by now. Don't bother."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____Richard doesn't know how he ends up with his feet dipped in the large fountain on the grounds of the hotel, but it starts off with him throwing up in his dressing room and him running out the back door. Eyes closed, he tries to remember how to breathe, unsettled stomach still churning away. The hem of the ankles of his wedding suit, a rich, deep blue that matches his eyes, are sopping wet. Richard cusses when he opens his eyes again, noticing that he forgot to take his socks off as well._ _ _ _

____"Richard?" Jared's familair, soft voice breaks Richard out of his worried train of thought, and when he looks up, Jared is standing there, red faced and looking a little out of breath._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, Jared," Richard jumps a little, splashing water up with his feet, droplets landing on his pants even more. He tries to wipe them off desperately with sweaty hands as he looks back up at Jared who's approaching him. "What are you doing out here?"_ _ _ _

____"I could ask you the same thing," Jared chuckles, a little nervous as he takes a seat on the ground besides Richard, legs crossed beneath him. They sit in silence for a moment, before Jared speaks, tone a little ashamed. "I was nervous so I went for a jog around the hotel grounds. Then I couldn't breathe and I started having an asthma attack, and I sweated through my suit."_ _ _ _

____Richard whistles air in through his clenched teeth, concerned for Jared's well being, but also acknowledging the awkwardness of both their situations. He swallows, looks down at his feet, smiling through the pain of his kerfuffle, "I threw up two times, now my feet are in this fountain."_ _ _ _

____"Oh," Jared says, lips curling into a small, amused smile. It's not funny, not really, and he feels for Richard, of course he does, but the fact that they're both in this predicament on their wedding day is somewhat funny._ _ _ _

____The sound of harps and violins travel out through the grounds, a little muffled through the bricked hotel. They can hear the click of cameras taking pictures of the guests, cameras that'll be taking pictures of them both later on, after the wedding ceremony._ _ _ _

____"Are you regretting it?" Richard asks, preparing for the worst as he looks down at their reflections in the water, the image scattered among lily pads. "Proposing to me, I mean?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Jared says almost immediately, tone serious as he turns to Richard. His brows draw together as he frowns, eyes pricking with tears. "I just... what if everything I know from my past is right? What if this doesn't work out? I can't lose you, Richard. It'd break my heart."_ _ _ _

____Turning to Jared, Richard takes his long fingers in his own, clasps their hands between them like they have done time and time again over the past two years, squeezing them tight. He strokes a thumb across the engagement ring on Jared's finger, "Jared, I know I can be an asshole. I know I can be an ego maniac, especially about the company, and especially when I have a vision for something. I know I'm petty and pathetic and I can't function without throwing up with stress... but I'm gonna try my hardest to make this work. I love you, Jared."_ _ _ _

____Jared leans into him, lips pressing to Richard's, the two of them smiling into the kiss as a tear falls down Jared's cheek._ _ _ _

____Pulling away, Jared tugs on Richard's hand, "Richard, will you marry me?"_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____The guests are more than confused at the sight of them, the wet ankles of Richard's pants tucked into his dress socks as he walks down the aisle, hand in hand with Jared who shouldn't even be there yet._ _ _ _

____Richard can see his father and mother in the front row, the two of them exchanging awkward smiles as Richard and Jared pass by them._ _ _ _

____Jared's hair is a mess, and the powder foundation that the photographers had applied to them earlier has been sweated off by Jared's jog around the grounds, and streaked off by Richard's splash-back from the fountain._ _ _ _

____Gilfoyle whispers a sharp, _"Fuck me,"_ as the wedding violins swell and the guests murmur amongst themselves._ _ _ _

____The officiator doesn't seem too bothered by their appearance, just goes through the service with a smile._ _ _ _

____Richard fumbles with the ring as he slides it onto Jared's long finger, and Jared laughs at himself when he drops Richard's ring before bending down to pick it up, fringe even messier when he stands up straight again._ _ _ _

____Richard has never been great at speeches, but he gets his vows out, if a little hurriedly, nervous from all the eyes plastered on him._ _ _ _

____Jared's vows are so long and filled with so many metaphors that Dinesh and Gilfoyle end up rolling their eyes halfway through, and Monica herself is even slightly bored with it, checking the silver watch on her wrist._ _ _ _

____The ceremony is sealed with a firm clash of a kiss, Jared's fingers pressed to the nape of Richard's neck as he cranes up to kiss him._ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____The first dance certainly is an event._ _ _ _

____Jared has taken ballroom classes for the elderly in his past, so he's rather good at both taking the lead and being taken, whilst Richard sways with little rhythm yet a familiarity with Jared's body. Richard presses his face to Jared's shoulder, mostly due to embarrassment of all the eyes on him, a defence mechanism he hopes to employ in the future now he has an excuse to be close to him._ _ _ _

____The after party is mostly treated as a networking event for Richard's peers as Jared's guests mingle and eat food and dance to the playlist set up by Laurie, who surprisingly has a collection of relevant, modern music with a mix of party classics. (She claims her midwife works as a part time DJ, but Monica suspects Laurie is lying.)_ _ _ _

____"Dinesh," Gilfoyle says, halfway through the night, pointing to one of Jared's elderly friends, a woman who's got to be in her late seventies and has been staring at Dinesh the entire night. "Looks like you've got an admirer."_ _ _ _

____"Fuck you, Gilfoyle," Dinesh grumbles, downing a glass of champagne._ _ _ _

____Jared breaks away from the guests to find Richard, talking to Gavin Belson, who had somehow bypassed their guest list and weaselled his way into the place._ _ _ _

____Richard doesn't look impressed, and Jared's flight or fight response kicks in at the sight of Gavin, who turns to him with a grin and pats him on the arm, "Ah, Jared. I was just telling Richard how pleased I am for you both."_ _ _ _

____"Well, I wish I could say the same thing about your presence, Gavin," Jared says, tone laced with an underlying bitterness. Richard is always surprised by Jared's anger when Gavin is around, untrustworthy of the man's intentions. Richard is certain Jared would kill Gavin if Gavin ever tried to cause Richard physical harm._ _ _ _

____Gavin's smile doesn't falter as he steps closer into Jared's space, hand pressed a little tighter to his arm, "I like a challenge. Taking down the valley's hottest power couple will be a victory like no other."_ _ _ _

____Sneaking away back into the crowd, all cloaks and dagger, Jared watches Gavin leave, eyes a little wide._ _ _ _

____"What did he say?" Richard inquires, stepping closer to Jared, placing a comforting hand on his lower back._ _ _ _

____"He called us a power couple," Jared breathes, a little giddy at the terminology, turning to Richard with a smile._ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"Christ, even the normies are saying it," Gilfoyle tosses a US Weekly magazine down on Richard's desk._ _ _ _

____"Right next to Meghan Markle and Prince Harry," Jared's eyes widen as he looks over the front page, seeing his and Richard's names on the cover, a sneak peak for the contents inside. "Oh, they spelled my name wrong. J-a-r-r-o-d."_ _ _ _

____"At least they got the double barrell surname order right," Dinesh says, rolling over in his chair to look at the cover. "I still think Hendricks-Dunn sounds better, though."_ _ _ _

____"No fucking way," Gilfoyle says nonchalantly, not looking up from his phone. "Dunn has less syllables than Hendricks. It's phonetically better."_ _ _ _

____Richard, Jared and Dinesh all turn to Gilfoyle, taken aback by his response._ _ _ _

____"Wait, I thought you hated our relationship?" Richard questions, one brow raised._ _ _ _

____Gilfoyle shifts in his chair, glances at them for a moment before returning his gaze to his phone, exhaling through his nose, "I also hate the name Pied Piper, but I realize it sounds better than Piper Pied."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"Rich cis white gay privilege? Really?" Richard scoffs as he reads the paragraph in an article about Pied Piper's latest business endeavour. "How is that related to the company? Sorry for being born?"_ _ _ _

____His words are exactly that of a stubborn, privileged white man, proving the article's point._ _ _ _

____Jared is chopping salad in the kitchen of their newly purchased home, an expensive but sensible three bed, two bath, in an upper class neighbourhood in the valleys. They might as well put all of the money they've earned to good use._ _ _ _

____"Also, you're not even gay," Richard clarifies, closing his laptop lid as he watches Jared cross into the open space living room, salad plates in hand. "You'd think these progressive assholes would be a little more considerate."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, Richard!" Jared's brow raises as he hands Richard his salad and takes a seat on the couch besides him. "Does this mean you've decided on a label?"_ _ _ _

____"I---" Richard shifts in his seat, scratches at the underside of his chin at the stubble that's grown their since their recent honeymoon vacation. Jared is rather fond of it, enjoying the way it leaves red marks on his skin when Richard kisses him. "I don't know? Maybe I am gay?"_ _ _ _

____"It's okay if you aren't sure," Jared says, leaning closer into Richard as he eats his meal, their arms pressed together on the couch. "Sexuality is--"_ _ _ _

____"A spectrum, I know, Jared," Richard says, looking over at Jared as he leans his head back on the couch. He can't help but smile at the sight of him, radiating positivity as strong as the first day that they'd met. He can't quite believe sometimes that they're married, that he's lucky enough to have Jared by his side. "I preferred it when they called us a power couple."_ _ _ _

____Jared chuckles, turns to look at Richard with a smile, "They still do."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

____"We've been married for sixteen years, Richard," Jared says, straightening the tie around Richard's collar. "Besides, you've done a ton of TED talks. Believe me when I say you can do this."_ _ _ _

____"I do believe you," Richard says, pushing the glasses he'd ended up having to wear through years of staring at a computer screen of code up the bridge of his nose. His stomach is bubbling with nerves, the medication for anxiety he'd only just started taking after forty six years of his life working somewhat to hold the vomit down. "There's just a lot of people out there."_ _ _ _

____"I'll be there," Jared smiles, fingers dropping to Richard's hands, twining them together. "Besides, Monica will be doing most of the talking."_ _ _ _

____"If her daughter calls me a pussy again, I'm taking away her college sponsorship," Richard mutters, shaking his head as he sighs, squeezing his eyes tight._ _ _ _

____Jared chuckles, turns to the mirror in their dressing room and combs back the greying hair at his temples, "We're on soon. Dinesh and Gilfoyle refuse to sit next to each other."_ _ _ _

____"They're still fighting?" Richard scoffs, eyes widening in disbelief._ _ _ _

____"Well, Gilfoyle did sleep with Dinesh's wife," Jared reasons, dabbing concealer under his eyes, trying to mask the lines that have come with growing older._ _ _ _

____"Assholes," Richard says, leaning against Jared, forehead pressed to his shoulder as he closes his eyes and sighs._ _ _ _

____"Come on, Captain," Jared pats Richard's knee and turns around, forcing Richard to lift his head as he groans. Jared presses a kiss to Richard's bearded cheek, still enjoying the brush against his own clean shaven skin. "Show time."_ _ _ _

____\- - -_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> First Jarrich fic and it's a long one. I'm sorry. I know Gilfoyle is kind of a big dick in this, but... I digress.


End file.
